Never Alone
by Larka18
Summary: Set after series two ends. Robin plans revenge upon Guy, both of them distrought and Robin broken from the gang, but can his past bring him back? nice R&R's please!
1. Slipped away

**A/N: Ok another story that popped into my mind, hopefully going to write some of it with my mate wikkawitchnikki. Just to let you know this is a continuation with the last episode of the second series, so if you haven't seen it yet SPOILERS!! Though I would like to mention we've tweaked it a little, Will and Djaq decided to come back to Sherwood and Carters still alive, because he's awesome! Oh and this should be a song fic also.**

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

Robin rode his trusty steed through the forest, his mind always lingering back to the past. It seemd so long ago, although it was so recent. He was numb, they'd only returned a week and yet he hadn't grieved nor spoken almost a word to one of the gang. They were all on tenter hooks around him, worried that he might explode or do soemthing irrational at any moment. He couldn't bring himself to cry, no. He couldn't let it get him down, he'd throw himself into his work and just try and forget. Forget her face, the touch, the way she smiled, the way she made him feel, her laugh, their fights. The fights. Robin now regretted every stubborn word said between the two of them, he wished he wouldn't have had more time, more time to love and cherish her the way she was meant to be loved. "We had no time my love."

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

"Leave me alone." Gisbourne said venom pouncing off of every word he spoke to his head guard, before slamming the door to his room in the castle. Ever since his return from the holy land all he could see was her, her face, the scorn she showed him, the harsh words she spoke, his temper. He couldn't believe he let it fly, how could he? On the one person he loved so much in the whole world. He'd now decided love wasn't worth his effort, it was silly and useless, it only caused pain and heartache. He leant against the door, bretahing heavily as the tears stung his eyes. He could appear tough to all of his guards; they didn't know where he'd been, they didn't know what happened, they didn't know what he'd done. Something he couldn't live with. "I'm sorry my love."

_I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly_

"Master?" Much questioned making his way over to Robin who leant his head back against the tree trunk behind him. Much seemed to be the only one who even tried to talk to his faithful friend, the only one who preserved with the ever lasting silence that came from their leader. Although, even Much wondered sometimes if Robin could even hear him, or was he too lost in the unending sorrow that overcame him. "Please Master, eat soemthing, even if it's only a little something. I can't see you wither away..." Robin looked up to his friend, and Much understood the look, it was the look that meant he says 'no'. The man servant sighed, "You've barely touched anything since we returned!" Much's sudden outburst made the rest of the gang jump. No one had said a nasty nor loud word since their return, no one had even picked a fight.

Gisbourne couldn't sleep. It was still light outside, but he hoped the Sheriff would understand. Gisbourne had had plenty of sleepless nights, with one recurring dream. Her. She was there always, and she kept repeating the last words he'd heard _'I love Robin Hood. I'm going to marry Robin Hood.' _They stung, they hurt him more than anything, more than when she'd punched him and left him at the alter. Although this, this was a different kind of hurt all together, and he'd have to live with the guilt of killing his love, and he remembered every detail of it clearer than yesterday.

_The day you slipped away, was the day i found, it won't be the same_

Robin awoke with a start, as he did many nights. It was much colder now, without her beside him. Although the nights she'd been with him in the forest were few, the nights she could steal away un-noticed, the nights she was one of the gang. Just to have her comforting arm around him made him feel happier than anything, but now he never felt so alone, and he never thought it would be this different.

_I didn't get around to kiss you, goodbye on the hand_

Gisbourne awoke also, late into the night once again. Plauged by the same dream, the same repeatative memories. He had to make arrangements, no one knew of Marians death over here and people were beginning to ask questions, there had to be a proper funeral, she was a beloved member of the community. Maybe now he could say some kind of goodbye.

_I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't_

Robin wandered aimlessly in the dark, he knew he had to make funeral arrangements, Knighton would be the place, and he would tell all the villagers the truth of Marians death, instead of whatever concoction Gisbourne and the Sheriff had made up. He would also reveal how Marian cared for them all and was the Nightwatchman. He soon found the ruins of Knighton manor, he couldn't help but stare in wonder, he wished Marian would run out of the scorched doorway and meet him, hug him kiss him. Or even for him just to catch a real glimpse of her again. He knew he never would.

_I keep asking why, and I can't take it_

Guy couldn't undertand it. Why hadn't she loved him? She said she had, how could it be that easy for her to lie to him, on countless occassions. He trusted her, more than he trusted himself. Why had he done such a stupid thing, a stupid thing that couldn't be undone.

"Why did you take her from me?!" Robin shouted into the unending darkness. The first time he'd visited Knighton since his return, it brought back too many memories, too much hurt. Still the tears wouldn't fall, he couldn't weep. Anger just fuelded him, it was all that kept him going, that and the feeling of vengence. "I don't unerstand, what did I ever do to you?! All i ever did was love her! Love her and try and do the right thing..." He fell to the ground, "Well I'm sick of doing the right thing..."

_Now you're gone, somewhere I can't bring you back, somewhere you're not coming back_

Robin understood he was a hopeless case, he knew he couldn't bring back his love, but he would have vengence, pure and perfect revenge.

He was so set in his thoughts about thrusting a sword straight through Guys abdomen, he didn't notice the ever watchful shadow that watched from a rocky outcrop just to his right.


	2. The Parting Glass

**A/N: Well the song I used in this is quite folky and sounded quite old fashioned, so I'm pretending it was a song that was around back then, because it could have been, and I wanted a song for Marians funeral, and this seemed to fit almost perfectly lol XD**

_Oh all the money that e'er I had, I spent it in good company_

_And all the harm that e'er I've done, alas, it was to none but me_

_And all I've done for want of wit to memory now I can't recall_

Robin rose his head looking out over at all the people gathered around the remnants of Knighton hall, as the words of the song that was sadly sung echoed around the ghosts of the past. He had never expected so many to show their faces, even some nobles had appeared from far away. He let a tiny smile flicker across his features for a moment, she had definitely had an impact all across the land. "Thank-you..." He murmured to Much his good friend standing steadily by his side. Much placed his hand on his masters shoulder, giving it a tight and reassuring squeeze. He had spent a few days organising this, he hadn't consulted Robin, he had just gathered the others knowing exactly what his friend had wanted to say good-bye to his love. Djaq had found fresh flowers to lay around the area, and herbs to make the place smell much sweeter than the remnants of the the burnt manor.

_So fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all_

Robin cleared his throat, taking a deep breath he began to talk. "Thank-you all for coming today, Marian would be so pleased to see so many of her friends and loved ones." Robins voice cracked slightly at the end of his sentence. "It's just how she would have wanted it..." He added softly, trying to keep his face strong.

_Oh all the comrades that e'er I've had, they are sorry for my going away_

_And all the sweethearts that e'er I've had, they would wish me one more day to stay_

He felt insane, standing strongly beside Vasey as if nothing had happened, he looked out at the villagers that had been called upon. It was obvious they didn't want to be here, their restless movements and silent head turns in the other direction were a dead give away to Sir Guy. He had seen this so many times before, everytime the Sheriff called upon them, although something niggled at Guy, it wasn't the fact they were about to lie about Marians death to villagers that loved her so, lie to save his own skin, but the fact there were usually more villagers, at least double the amount that stood before him now. Something was up and Guy wouldn't let it rest.

_But since it falls unto my lot that I should rise and you should not_

_I'll gently rise and I'll softly call good night and joy be with you all_

"Marian was a wonderful woman, a wonderful woman and my wife..." Robin let one of his cheeky smiles slip out, as he thought back on her happy smile that day he had proposed. Now to him the speech about his bow seemed a little silly, but that's how she made him feel; silly, foolish, and altogether happy, with a joy that he felt would surely make him burst everytime he took her in his arms. A love he had never felt so strong in all of his life, it didn't matter what he would say to her, she would never mind, never think worse of him for talking a load of idiotic drivel. He heard the small gasp from everyone, as they then exchanged happy glances with each other, nodding and approving of the match. "It saddens me to tell you of her death, to talk of such times that bring such a heavy hurt upon not only my heart, but upon all of yours also. Although I feel the truth ought to be told of her passing, and of how brave and courageous she was all through her life. She looked after you all, whether you knew it or not." Robin sighed, why should such a wonderful woman be taken from him, from them all. "Her death was in the memory of you all, she died for such a great cause, and to ensure the future of England. Her life was given, to save that of King Richards."

_If I had money enough to spend and leisure time to sit awhile_

_There is a fair maid in this town, that sorely has my heart beguiled_

"My subjects and friends, it really...pains me to tell you the sad and awful news of such a loss, that has us all deeply, deeply, upset." Vasey began announcing to the crowd, he still couldn't help the smile that spread over his lips; he had gotten rid of the nightwatchman, and most likely Robin Hood, if he was as distraught as Vasey hoped, if he was he had hoped he had killed himself. That would be him rid of two bothers, maybe even three, he wouldn't have Gisbourne forgetting all his work duties for his lepper friend anymore, and she wouldn't be spilling all his plans to the outlaws. It was almost perfect, almost. Of course the King was still alive, but that would eventually be rectified. "Lady Marian has passed away. Sadly, of course." He thought he best add that it was sad, otherwise villagers would grow suspicious. "Upon our trip to Portsmouth she caught a pestilence that had taken a village, sadly there was nothing we could do to save her. So we now honour her memory." Every villager solemnly lowered their heads in silence, as did the Sheriff, but Guy just stood still. Marians dieing face still in his mind, something he couldn't shift, and the fact that something was wrong with the villagers, where had they gone to? The silence lasted less than a minute before Vasey began chanting again to the crowd. Guy couldn't take it anymore, he leapt from the platform and grabbed the nearest villager he could see. A woman, he grabbed hold of her dress in a threatening manner, "Tell me where the rest of the villagers are, and I won't throw you in the dungeons." Simple and to the point, the woman complied and Gu was off like a shot.

_Her rosy cheeks and ruby lips I own, she has my heart enthralled_

_So fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all_

"Marian, have you know it or not, was not any normal noble, as you know she stood for all you villagers and good in the world. Not only did she stand up to the Sheriff for you, but she also fed you, left you medicine, drink, anything your family needed." Robin glanced downwards at the dusty ground, "Marian was the Nightwatchman." He let the other gasps come from the crowd that hung to his every word. "She was amazing, a special woman, with a very big heart."

_My dearest dear, the time draws near when here no longer can I stay_

_There's not a comrade I leave behind, but is grieving for my going away_

_But since it has so ordered been what is once past can't be recalled_

_Now fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all_

"I also want you to know of how she died, I feel for you not to know is an injustice upon you all." He swallowed the lump that kept trying to rise in his throat, he had to be strong, he had to keep his cool, he had to tell everyone, they had to know. "The truth is she was slain, by the hand of a noble you all know well. Sir Guy of Gisbourne." Silence took everyone by storm, they had thought Guy was a low person, but they had never expected he would do such a thing to a woman he supposedly loved. "Lies! All of it! Lies." Clad in black leather from head to toe Sir Guy stepped from the trees, anger purely taking over all of his features, "Will you believe a common outlaw? Or those who rule over you?"

"Give over Guy! We all know what a low person you all are, why don't you just admit your wrongs. You couldn't handle the jealousy. The fact she loved me and not you!" Robin had been waiting to see him, and now anger fuelled him. He would run that sword straight through him. "Stop spouting your lies Hood. We all know we were never in the Holy Land, never anywhere near the King. she died in Portsmouth, pestilence. Natural causes."

"Let the people know the truth Guy, or so be it I will run this sword through your abdomen just like you did to her!" Robin drew his sword, "Your blood will be spilt Hood." Guy also drew his sword with a shink. The crowd remained silent, scared of the fight that was to ensue. "Master!" Much protested, worried, but knowing he could not stop this insanity. "Oh blood will be spilled Guy, but it shall not be mine."

_A man may drink and not be drunk, a man may fight and not be slain_

_A man may court a pretty girl and perhaps be welcomed back again_

_But since it has so ordered been by a time to rise and a time to fall_

The clash of swords could be heard all around, each of the men fuelled by rage, anger and jealousy. No one daren't move, no one daren't say a word, they didn't even know if the sound of their breathing would be too much. They all just stared, watching the epic fight, fuelled by a pain so great no one could understand. With a kick and a push Guy was down on the floor, his sword skittering away across the earth. Robin knelt on him, his sword raised ready to strike. "Stop!" Much shouted running over, "Master! Please stop this insanity!" He was breathless with worry, and scared robin would do something he regretted later. "Marian would not want it like this, she would not want the day of her memory to be ruined with Guys blood. Please Robin, remember her how she would want to be remembered." Robins gaze never left from Guy's scared one, although he was not seeing Guy, he saw red. Now all he could see was Marian, her dieing breath, the pain she had. He stood and gave Guy a kick in the side, "So be it Guy I will kill you, when you least expect it." He sheathed his sword, "Now run back to your master, you worthless dog." With that the outlaws departed making for the forest.

_Come fill to me the parting glass, good night and joy be with you all_

**A/N: Ok that was long, sorry about that, I just wanted to get it perfect was all XD also sorry for the wait, been busy.**


	3. If no one will Listen

**A/N: Ok so long time no update, been trying to write this chapter and have been up for a considerable while doing so lol. This has a little present in it for my good friend Saz bags, I've got a charrie based on her; Florinda. Hope you likey!**

_Maybe no one told you there is strength in your tears_

_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_

"Master!" The furious and frightened outlaw shouted to Robin, "Will you not listen to reason! Killing Guy is not the answer!"

"And what is Much? Never avenging Marian? To let her die and to let that dog live?!" Robin turned on his old friend viciously. Much was taken aback; he nervously looked to the rest of the gang, as everyone had come to a natural stop when the leader had turned on the cook. "Answer me Much!" But he couldn't. All sympathetic and friendly words had gone, all he wanted to do was go back to camp and settle into the background, per usual. "Can you not hear me?!" No one could even see what was coming next as Robin lurched forward and grasped Much by his collar. "I said what is the answer?!" The Lord of Locksley was still fuelled by rage which hadn't had it's ounce of flesh, his eyes still saw red and he still couldn't see that he'd turned on the man who was like a brother to him. The rest of the gang stood uneasy, wanting to help, but knowing if they did they'd only cause a much bigger fight, including all of them. "Robin, he didn't mean any harm…" Allan began, trying to calm the restless outlaw, although he knew his attempts were futile. "You have no power to speak!" Robin shouted back at Allan, making him feel small. Allan thought for a moment about retaliating, but thought better of it, his place in the gang was very unstable, and the rest of the gang would only side with Robin after what he'd done to them. Much opened his frightened lips to try and muster something from his heart, even though it ached with how his companion and master was treating him at this moment. Just as one word was about to come from him…

_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_

_Do you think that there's enough that you would drown?_

SWOOSH

An arrow flew straight past Robin's head landing in the tree just behind him. He looked at it, not even beginning to think at how precise the shot was and that there was only one other archer he knew of who was as accurate as him, he was in a rage and wanted to kill something, anything, and his sudden fury turned on the cloaked figure standing not too far from them; just standing and watching. The shink of his sword was heard as he almost flew to the stranger, sword ready to strike; Much long forgotten. The figure called back, and soon a small gang of people assembled behind it. The clink of swords and battle were heard again, but this time Robin battled with a stranger, for no reason at all. The stranger's gang turned on Robin's gang and soon a mass brawl was on their hands. The figure battled Robin with great skill, but never once tried to land a blow on him, every move was defensive. "You picked the wrong day to start a fight with me!" Robin pressed the intruder to the ground, sword raised and once again ready to strike and taste blood. "Let's see who dares to challenge me." Robin lifted the mask and removed the hood, brown locks fell out; slightly messy, and a female face was revealed; panting and fear flickering in her brown eyes, although mischief took over from time to time. "Robin, it's me." The girl said through gasps, as the outlaw leader gazed on her face, trying to make sense of everything. The rest of the gangs paused their fights in suspense, watching Robin and the strange girl. Much stepped forward to see her features better, he was also shocked as he soon worked out who it was. "Hellena?..."

_If no one will listen_

_If you decide to speak_

_If no one's left standing after the bombs explode_

"I always did like to make an entrance," Hellena laughed softly as Robin helped her up, sheathing his sword once again. He still hadn't said a word, he couldn't, he was in complete shock. After a little silence that each of the gangs stood in awkwardly Hellena spoke, "So, aren't you going to give your sister a hug or something?"

"Sister?!" Allan questioned in disbelief, "You never told us you had a sister, and such a fine looking one may I say." He winked at Hellena who just gave a slightly freaked out smile. Allan promptly received and elbow in the ribs from Carter, "Not the time Dale…"

Robin glanced up to his sister, the girl he hadn't seen since he left for war, the girl who had mysteriously disappeared, the girl who was assumed dead, the girl who left his lands to Sir Guy, the girl he'd learnt to live without was back and standing infront of him. "I have nothing to say…" He pushed past Hellena falling into the forest. Hellena looked longingly after him, she'd messed up she knew it, like she always did. "I'll give you a hug." Much said softly smiling at his surrogate sister, who returned his smile with a cuddle. "So does this mean we can take these bloody mask things off now?!" A blond girl about Hellena's age asked already removing the soft leather that was around her face. "Yes Florinda." Hellena replied with a roll of her eyes. "Florinda!"

"Much!" The two servants embraced jollily. "You two know each other then?" Djaq said with a small laugh as she placed her arm round Will, feeling safe and protected. "Of course!" Each of them chorused, "We are the Locksley servants." Much stated with pride. "I hope you're not as annoying as Florinda…" Mumbled the man with the sunken eyes, pale exterior and mad mass of black hair, as Much caught sight of him he almost jumped out of his skin. "Who's he?" He asked softly to Florinda. "This is Tom," Hellena stated, "He was very helpful to us while we lived in Scarborough."

"And this is his son George, or 'G' as we call him." Florinda said as a handsome boy with black hair showed himself. "Don't forget me." A small voice called from behind Much, who turned also startled to see a face so familiar but so different. "Kat, my you've grown…"

_If no one wants to look at you_

_For what you really are_

_I will be here still_

"I wish I could say the same for you, unfortunately only your hair has." She laughed sweetly hugging her old friend. "You look so much like her as well." Kat gave a soft smile, although she couldn't hide the sadness that sat there. The rest of the gang looked like they'd seen a ghost, Much soon realised and laughed, "Oh dear, guys this is Kat, well short for Kate, she's Marians younger sister, who disappeared after we went to war a long with a Miss Locksley…"

"Ok this is not an interrogation is it?" Hellena protested hands on hips. "Well we best get back to camp, we obviously have a lot to catch up on…" Little John concluded as he already started walking back. "You guys go, I'll catch up…" Hellena said half off in a dream as she already began tracing her brother's steps.

_No one can tell you where you alone must go_

_There's no telling what you will find there_

"Ah good old Sherwood forest hardly changes." Hellena mused as she came upon her brother huddled beneath a large tree, as he looked sullen, sitting right beside where he buried Marians ring when he returned from the holy land. She swung round the tree trunk laughing softly, as the memories flitted through her memory. "How did you find me?..." Robin murmured sullenly, still not looking at his sister who was practically glowing to be back where she was born. "Well you're not the hardest person to find when you're in a mood, because number one this is the tree we used to play under everyday of our childhood, number two it's close to Locksley, number three one of us always ended up here when we were in a mood, and number four I'm your sister, I think like you." She told him sitting down beside her older sibling. "I thought you were dead…"

"Well I'm not."

"That doesn't change the fact you lied." Hellena sat silent for a moment, "I thought maybe you'd be happy to see me, I was happy to see you."

"How can you expect me to be happy? All of this is your fault." Hellena's face took a harsh expression, one that almost replicated her brothers. She said nothing. "If you wouldn't have been so childish and left Locksley would still be mine, or at least in the family name, you could have fought for us Hellena!"

"No I couldn't Robin."

"Yes you could. Things would have been different, and maybe just maybe Marian would still be alive now." Robin bit his thumb, stopping the tears from erupting. "So what you blame me for her death, because I ran away?"

"Yes." Robin stood and walked away from the sister he felt so detached from. "I didn't just run away for me Robin, I didn't want to go, I had to go, you have no idea what it was like!" Hellena rose also, finding her strength and Locksley temper. "And I never meant for Marian to die, I didn't think my disappearance would have those implications…"

"Well they did. You should have stayed if not for me for father." Robin turned again, eyes almost flaming. Hellena was silent again; her jaw clenched not allowing her heart to get the better of her. "Don't you dare use that name against me, do not take your grief out on me Robin. Wake up will you, no one can control these things that happen they're only fate."

_And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones_

_Screaming every step, "Just stay here"_

Robin stood for a moment Hellena's words sinking in, everything that happened sinking in, his gut suddenly told him Marian was truly gone and there was no way he could ever bring her back, no matter how many times he killed Guy. She was gone, his father was gone, but his sister she was here, she'd come back to him like some kind of miracle. Robin's eyes softened on the woman his little sister had become, and soon they welled and the tears finally fell. "Everyone I love leaves me."

"I didn't, I've been trying to find you."

"But she's gone, gone forever."

"She's not gone. She's still with you; she's always with you, just like me. Robin you've never been alone, you've been my every thought since the day you left for war, in my every dream. I left to wait for you to come back, and then I heard of the work you were doing and did my own, the same in Scarborough." Hellena stroked her brother's hair as he almost collapsed in her arms, his body wracked with sobs he'd been waiting so long to cry out.

_If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down_

_If your legs have given out under the weight_

"As long as the people you love are in your thoughts, your memories and you never forget them, you will never be alone," Hellena almost cried herself remembering the pain she'd seen, remembering her fathers death, "They will always reside here." She placed a hand on Robin chest, "In your heart."

_If you find you've been settling for a world of gray_

_So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate_

"Robin look at me, look at me…" Hellena grasped her brother's face, looking into his tired eyes and expression that had aged him more due to stress and sleepless nights. Robin gazed back at Hellena's almost perfect features, the hint of mischief that sparked in her eyes, her hair; always fly away and almost out of control, she was so much what he remembered, and yet she was different, as if older, changed. Like she knew now, she was grown up. Hellena looked so much like her mother it was almost uncanny, but their father was definitely there, in her eyes and cheeky smile.

Hellena Stroked Robins cheek, pressing her forehead against his, like they had done when they were children, on the day their father died, or when anything upset them. As if they were connected. Hellena whispered to him, words he hadn't heard in such a long time, which brought him a kind of sentimental comfort. "You are never alone."


End file.
